fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin 2008
Only Coke-Cola can edit this article. ---- Pikmin 2008 is the Pikmin's first Wii game, made by the Pikmin Company. This time by the way, has 4 players availble. It can be even played 4 players in Pikmin Mode, which is the main thing for the game. It is also known as thier first RPG game for the Pikmin Company Group. The Story of The Pikmins It was once when Olimar had came to Earth the first time. When he first appears in Earth he found the pikmin, bla bla bla, bla bla bla...But now, when he returned back to Earth the 3rd time, he found no Pikmin Onions nearby him. Which by the way is now with the President and Louie. princess pineapple princess alice The President sees a giant ancient tablet which reminded him the day back when he got lost when he was 5 years old. Note: The ancient tablet is the thing you just saw in Pikmin 2, with Bulborb in the middle. When they went into the middle, the tablet lighted up, and then they had teleported to the Fantasy World. Stumbling across into thier first visit, known as Mushroom Kingdom, they saw the Red, Blue, and Yellow Onion. But also including the Purple and White Onion, which Olimar thinks that they also went into the portal for when Olimar, Louie, and President princess pineapple princess alice was in a vacation from thier loan task. A new pikmin is crying, and Olimar must save the new Pikmin, along with his other friends. Gameplay Not only Pikmin 2008 contains new monsters, new pikmins, and other new things, but they also include the RPG-style game. ;) Pretty much you gain EXP from beasts. But you also earn EXP by making Pikmins, finding new Pikmins, completing Dungeons, collecting Treasures, unlocking Worlds, collecting Left-Overs, and other stuff you can possibly do! The harder the task, the more EXP. Bosses also give EXP, and are the best EXP givers. The last boss gives 1m (m = million) exp. Although, if you defeated a boss that was already the defeated, it will only give 1/2 EXP that you earned from defeating it the first time. The weakest EXP earning is 100,000. The average weakest EXP earning is 200,000. If you level-up, your status will go up by 5 each, except for the Level status. You also get 5 spare PP (Pikmin Points) to use on. Here are one of the following status for the game. *Amor (HP): Increases your Armor by 5 per PP. *Pikmin Strength (Weapon Atack): Increases your Pikmin's weapon attack by 1 per PP. *Pikmin Sprout: Decreases the time for a planet Pikmin to grow fully into a flower before being plucked by 1 second per PP. *Pilot Power: Increases your Pilot's weapon attack by 1 per PP. *Pikmin Agility: Increases the weapon speed of your pikmin by decreasing the attack delay by 0.01 second per PP. *Pilot Agility: Increases the weapon speed of your pilot by decreasing the attack delay by 0.10 seconds per PP. This only applys to Pikmin Mode. All of your pilots have status, but with different stats. Oh yeah, and by the way, there is only one unlockable pilot, which is a Black Pikmin. Black Pikmins are very intelligenced pikmin, which lived along with Dinosaurs. Then, like always for the dinosaurs, the meteor hit the Earth, causing 90% of the animals to die, and 99% of the Black Pikmin to die. But one had survived by going into the smallest hole in the Earth. Today, the pilot will be lucky if it had found the Black Pikmin. And you are one of them. ;) Olimar: *Armor: 100 *Pikmin Strength: 10 *Pikmin Sprout: 10 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Power: 1 *Pikmin Agility: 0 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Agility: 0 Second Removed Delay All-Around Louie: *Armor: 75 *Pikmin Strength: 15 *Pikmin Sprout: 5 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Power: 5 *Pikmin Agility: 0 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Agility: 0 Second Removed Delay Power President: *Armor: 200 *Pikmin Strength: 5 *Pikmin Sprout: 15 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Power: 0.5 *Pikmin Agility: 0.10 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Agility: 0.10 Second Removed Delay *pineapple; *armor.200 *pikmin strength; 16 *pikmin sporout; 19 second Removed Delay *pilot power; 0.7 *pikmin agility; 0.11 second Removed Delay *poilt agility; 0.11 second Removed Delay *alice; *armor.200 *pikmin strength; 19 *pikmin sporout; 18 Removed Delay *pilot power; 0.8 *pikmin agility; 0.12 second Removed Delay *poilt agility; 0.12 second Removed Delay Defensive Black Pikmin: *Armor: 200 *Pikmin Strength: 15 *Pikmin Sprout: 15 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Power: 5 *Pikmin Agility: 1 Second Removed Delay *Pilot Agility: 1 Second Removed Delay Powered Pilot UNLOCKABLE Unlockable Stuff #Pink Pikmin: This is the first pikmin you will be saving. Also, in The Story of Pikmins, the pink pikmin was the one that was crying. It's very weak, fully compared to the white pikmin. BUT it cannot be attacked by monsters, due to it's adorableness. The body part it has is apparantly is the difference on the eyes, just like the White Pikmin. Except now this one has the ADORABLE EYES. :3 #Green Pikmin: The second pikmin to be saved. This is related to white pikmin, but digs much faster. Disadvantage: CAN DIE IN ONE TOUCH OF A FIRE. #Black Pikmin: The third pikmin to be saved. When you get this Pikmin, it becomes the new pilot. The only Disadvantage, not seen in Gameplay, is that it can take twice damage from mobs. (Mob = Monster) #Bronze Pikmin: The fourth pikmin to be saved. It resists ALL elements, like the other Bulborb-like pikmins. But this time it won't stay at dungeon. #Silver Pikmin: The fifth pikmin to be saved. It resists ALL elements, just like Bronze Pikmin. But what it also has is twice attack speed. #Golden Pikmin: The semi-final pikmin to be saved. It resists ALL elements and has twice attack speed. It also has twice Pikmin power. #Mario Pikmin: A pikmin that is a partner of Mario's. It can jump, it can punch and kick, instead of using its head to kill enemies. What it also has is the resistant of all elements. If you touch an Indian Feather, the Pikmin can fly. If you touch a Metal Box, which doesn't float anymore, the Pikmin becomes metal. Which can do twice damage to bosses, and does instant kills to regular mobs. It can also cannot be killed during in that form. When it takes the blue cap, it becomes invisible. You can still see it, but mobs won't able to see it. It can also go through walls. You can only bring one Mario Pikmin out. If it dies, it will just respawn, but will lose any powers that it was currently using. And it will start back to the Ship of yours. Just like any Mario platform-based game, except for Super Paper Mario of course. This is the last pikmin to be saved, by defeating the final boss. #Death Pikmin: The optional pikmin. It's very hard to get, and you will get 1m exp if you find that pikmin. It's death, duh. It can't die, it can fly, it can cause one hit death to ANY mob, which also includes the bosses. It can also revive pikmins that was dead. You can only bring out one Death Pikmin, like Mario. #Challenge Mode: To get this mode, you must collect the Mario Pikmin, meaning you must destroy the last boss. #Death Pikmin Challenge Mode: To get this mode, you must collect the Death Pikmin, meaning you must kill 2m mobs and 1m bosses. #Sound Test: Get 100% complete game. #Super Mario Bros. Mini Game: To get this mode, it also the unlockable to be required with the Mario Pikmin. This mode lets you play Super Mario Bros., but instead, you control the Mario Pikmin. Akward, isn't it? o_O #Boss Run: To get this mode, kill every boss in the game, which includes the final boss. #Solo Pilot Challenge: To get this mode, kill a boss with ONLY a pilot. #Solo Pilot Boss Run: Note: This is the hardest challenge of all. To get this mode, unlock the Boss Run mode and the Solo Pilot Challenge mode. #Sandbox Mode: Beat the Solo Pilot Boss Run mode. #Hard Mode: Beat the game on Normal mode (default difficult.) #Nightmare Mode: Beat the game on Hard mode. #Cheat Mode: Get 100% complete game. UPDATED #Wi-Fi Vs. Mode: Get every single pikmin (which includes the Black Pikmin). #Wi-Fi Co-Op Mode: Complete any world. #Pikmin Frame War: Get a record of 1,000,000 pikmins created. #Mission Mode: Leave no elements in the game unknown! (Translation: Everything is recorded.) Trivias *To see how to control the game, check on the Pikmin's Manual Book. *Death Pikmin is one of the greatest pikmin to be played with. *In order to unlock Death Pikmin, you must kill over 2m mobs, and 1m bosses. Bosses can be repeated, so no need to worry. :) UPDATED! *The last boss is known as Bowser. *The first boss, in order to unlock the Pink Pikmin, is Daisy Bulborb. *Mob = Monster *m = Million UPDATED #2!" *The third cheat is a reference to Knytt Stories in one of the created stories called "Don't Eat The Mushroom". Cheat Mode (new update!) To unlock Cheat Mode, you must fully complete the game. Sound Test and Cheat Mode doesn't count. The main thing about cheat mode is that it allows you to use any cheats you wish to use. And here is the list! *Alternative Suit: Olimar's suit turns to Blue, Louie's suit turns to Red, President's suit turns to Green, and Black Pikmin's suit turns to Black and White. pineapple's dress turns to yellow alice's dress turns to pink *Solo Difficult: The most dangerous cheat of all. When you start a new game, before bringing out the pikmin, switch this cheat to ON and a cutscene will appear where they explode out of nowhere (when it was actually because of this cheat.) and the crying stopped (which the Pink Pikmin got eaten. My god, poor pikmin. D:). Yes, this difficult makes you try to complete the entire game WITH ONLY THE PILOTS. This even means there is no Black Pikmin! You also cannot use the cheats that can help you finish this Difficult. *Eaten Mushroom: Start a new game with this mode. When you get out of the safe area, EVERYTHING GOES WACKY! With a little taste of the "What Is Love" song. Even when you go in the safe area, it will still be wacky. You cannot die in this wacky place though, as it makes you think you are gonna die, but with weird animations, they make you immortal from everything. Even the first boss got wacky, as it turned into a walking cube. If you see the last boss, Bowser, in this mode, he will have graphics of the Super Mario 64 video game! The one from Nintendo 64. Pretty creepy, isn't it? *Sonic Pilot: It's not exactly what you think. It just makes your speed go 5x faster. So sadly, there isn't Sonic in this video game. :( *Knuckles Pilot: There isn't a Knuckles Pilot either. Just makes your Pilot more powerful. So sadly, there isn't Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rogue, Eggman, E-102, or any other Sonic characters in this game. So shut up if your going to think there will be any Sega characters in this game, because there ISN'T going to be any. Otherwise this game will be friends with Sega, which Nintendo will only be friends with Sega in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. OK!? Category:Fan Games